Devil's Child
by Brutal-Bugaboo
Summary: One-Shot.Lemon.Graphic content. Sebastian is a priest, ready to listen to the sins of unknown people in the sinner's booth. But one night a boy has a very suprising sin to admit. Will the priest 'give in' to this devilish child?


Hello, lovies. Well, here you go! An explicit yaoi lemon (for those unaware of what lemon means... basically porn.)

You know, I wanted to write lemon for ages with Sebastian x Ciel. But somehow I have a hard time writing such nasty stuff in my longer stories... Which revolve so much around emotions and psychology. So I thought, meh, let's write a one-shot shall we.

Okay, I'm not even going to re-read this because it's one thirty AM and I just spend the last FOUR hours, yes FOUR, writing this story.

9 pages of porn. Well... maybe seven if you count out the introduction stuff.  
Uhm what else... I thought I had more stuff to say, but I probably forgot XD

Okay, enjoy! And please review, I wanna know my porn talent XD HA!

* * *

**DEVIL'S CHILD.**

The only two words Sebastian had ever come up with for describing the boy were simple yet eerie. 'Devil's Child.' A name of whom they belonged to would haunt his every dream at night. He had seen the child grow up, from an innocent blue haired five year old… To the handsome sixteen year old young man with slate grey bangs that covered sinister pale blue eyes. The paleness of his skin seemed almost unnatural and could only remind the man of the 'undead'. The plum pink lips softened the boy's heart shaped face cunningly, a mouth that confronted every pure and impure being of what they could do with it.

With a slight gulp Sebastian looked back down at the holy book in front of him and continued his faithful speech to the sinless human beings inside the church. Sinless but one. A pair of the most odd blue colored eyes gazed at the tall priest in the front of the building. The sight of the tall pure man clad in the black priest costume, the typical white ribbon hugging his throat, felt like simple pleasure to the young man.

The blue eyed male, known otherwise as Ciel, sunk his tiny perfect teeth into his plump bottom lip when the familiar sensation started to build up inside of his adolescent body. The sensation of pure arousal.

The priest's smooth voice chimed off the walls powerfully and all Ciel could think about was how that same voice would deform by ultimate pleasure. The strong and tall body beneath the traditional black clothing would surely look beautiful as it would arch and writhe with lust, a layer of sweat glistening his pale skin would only intensify that beauty.

Ciel let out a soft huff when the heat in his body rapidly collected in his lower regions and he shifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench.

Sebastian didn't miss the pink blush on the young male's cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Such an unclean child… Ciel had arrived with his family in this village about ten years ago and as far as Sebastian was aware he had attended every Sunday in this church.

Sebastian had only been around twenty-two back then and had been in the process of becoming a priest. Nevertheless the odd color haired boy had caught his attention with much ease and the even more stunningly colored eyes had kept his interest for the next ten years.

They had never talked with one another or about one another… And except for an occasional eye contact that wouldn't last longer than a second as Sebastian would be roaming the audience swiftly, there had been nothing else happening between the two.

But Sebastian couldn't deny he was intrigued by the mischievous adolescent as much as Ciel couldn't deny he longed for the manly priest as much as his mind allowed him to.

"Thank you all for coming. Have a wonderful afternoon all." Sebastian closed the thick book in front of him and shortly bowed for the visitors as they started to leave the ancient building. Some of them would walk towards the priest, outing their utter respect to the tall male as they would grasp his hands in theirs', thanking him profoundly.

"Son? Are you okay?" Ciel looked up towards his mother as she shook his shoulder and the teen nodded slowly. He had been daydreaming about the priest once again. It seemed that every Sunday it got harder and more difficult to leave the church and him behind, once again.

Ciel had always been a rational kind of person, whom rather chose to believe scientific facts rather than an ancient myth of something that still hadn't got proven to this day. Nevertheless he was a respectful young man and would not look down upon those who did chose to believe. Who was he to judge the sense of truth on this planet? Truth, after all, was something that lied within the eyes of the beholder, just the same as with beauty. And empathy seemed to be something human kind missed to this day.

With one last glance towards the priest whom now was busily talking with an older couple, Ciel left the ancient building with a sigh. But when the beams of the sun hit his pale face, as he had exited, a grin appeared on those lustful lips… For he'd be back sooner than next Sunday, he was tired of waiting, after all.

* * *

Sebastian stretched his body with a loud grunt which got accompanied with some loud pops and cracks from his backbone. He had been seated on the small wooden chairs for hours as he had been going through the endless amount of paperwork.

But it was time for him to crawl into an even less comfortable position. It was Thursday, eight PM, and this meant he would be seating himself in the sinner booth. The wooden booth on itself was ridiculously compact and would barely hold enough place for him to stretch his long legs. Maybe it was the fault of his own outstanding height, but it still was highly uncalled for, to say the least.

With a sigh, the priest quickly made his way through the labyrinth of hallways before arriving in the church's chapel.

People telling him their sins was not something that bothered him, even with the odd exclamations he had heard before, but the fact that all of them already knew what to do was a bit tiring. Whenever people arrived at the crossroads of life they surely knew deep inside of which path to choose, but it seemed that many of them needed confirmation… needed a little push in the back from an outsider. An outsider who would think clearly and rationally for them.

The priest crawled inside his side of the booth and closed the red curtain behind him. Darkness embraced him until he flipped on the small subtle lamp that hung in one of the chamber's corners. The light was warm and orangey, intensifying the brown wooden glow.

Sebastian closed the wooden panel in front of the grit opening that connected the second little booth with his', to grant the next 'sinner's privacy of staying unknown. And then, he waited.

It didn't take too long before he could hear footsteps enter the empty church and the sound of the curtain of the second booth being pulled back hit his ears.

The visitor seated him before closing the curtain once again and a silence lingered between them before one of them broke it.

"Forgive me Father… For I have sinned." Sebastian found the voice to sound almost angelic, not to mention rather young.

"Share with me the sins that are bothering you, Son." Sebastian spoke with a smooth voice and he awaited patiently for the male to continue.

"I am experiencing indecent emotions." The priest shifted in his seat to get more comfortable as he already suspected of this one to last a while. He could tell by the hesitation in the voice and the 'beating around the bush' kind of sentence building.

"What kind of emotions, Son?" The sinner took a breathy gasp of air before he continued.

"Warm emotions… Father." Sebastian frowned by the unspecific details being told but waited patiently nevertheless for the male to continue.

"Warm emotions one should only experience for a woman he is married to… And even so, they are so indecent, Father." The young man had whispered the last words and the tone of his voice had send a shiver down Sebastian's spine… A sensation he rather not welcomed in his pure and clean lifestyle.

"Go on, Son." Ciel smirked slyly as the priest still didn't seem to be aware of 'him' being present and he continued with his plan.

"You see, these impure sensations of… needy want… of lust, almost." The cunning teen made sure let the 'filthy' words drip off his tongues with much sensuality and he often paused to intensify the ambiguity of it all.

"Aren't even felt for a woman… I long for a man… A man nearly twice my age… And I am still but merely a child." Sebastian stirred by the homosexual outing and quickly thought of what to say. He couldn't deny that the thought of a male having such indecent feelings towards the same gender, was quite an uncomfortable thing to bare.

"For how long have you been experiencing these emotions, Son? Perhaps they belong to the devilish hands of confusion and instability." Satisfied with that sentence, the priest relaxed a bit more and waited for the young man's answer.

"… It is nothing temporary, Father. I have been wanting him… needing him, for many years now. I thought that abstinence would solve everything… But it seems that my heart has grown fonder of him after all. I tried everything… But I can't hold myself back, any longer. I want him, I need him now." Ciel dug small teeth into his bottom lip by the lustful words, they were truthfully spoken and just hearing them chime off the walls of the small chamber, made his insides burn in lust and excitement.

"I have never felt this towards a woman either… What should I do?" A silence lingered between sinner and priest, before the second one spoke.

"You need to get him out of your mind. Perhaps he has infected your innocent mind with all kinds of false promises and devilish seduction…"

"He has done nothing… He doesn't know of me even… I'm certain I can have him if I put myself to it… But…" The priest held his breath for a moment because of the thick atmosphere lingering between the two.

"Son… Homosexuality is unacceptable as are such indecent feelings of hunger and lust. But, please do not feel bad because of these confusing moments in your life. Everyone can experience these kind of things. You will surpass them if you just try and believe. You are stronger than you believe." Somewhat pleased with his stiff answer, Sebastian shifted on the small wooden bench, hoping that this conversation would be ended soon, now that he had given his advice to the confused young man.

"… I wonder… if you, Father, have ever experienced such confusing times in life? And have you been strong enough to fight them?" Ciel grinned sneakily as he slowly wound the priest around his finger. The visions of the male just annoyed him to bits. Homosexuality and lust being sinful and temporary events in life? Ridiculous! He'd show him!

"Surely I have experienced the temptations of life licking at my feet… It was hard to fight them, but I succeeded eventually. It is great to be free of sin, my Son." The slate grey haired male rolled his eyes at the hypocritical words spoken by the priest and he slowly raised himself from his seat.

"Father… Please forgive me… For I will sin." Sebastian frowned at the strange tone of voice and with even more surprise he heard the young man leave his booth before the curtain of his' own got swung open.

The priest's eyes opened in shock as they witnessed the devilish beauty of the teen in front of him. Ciel didn't lose any time and quickly closed the fabric behind his back and before any protest could be worded, he fondled the tall man's lap.

Sebastian didn't know how to act as the shorter teen lowered himself on his lap and had thrown his arms around his neck in no time.

"C-Ciel…" He stuttered the boy's name as they finally spoke to one another face to face, in ten years.

The blue eyed child sneered demonically before he buried his nose into the crook of the man's neck. The taller man stirred even more when Ciel boldly grinded his bottom into his lap and when small teeth sunk into the flesh of his throat he finally found the courage to speak.

"S-stop." He weakly worded as he felt years of purifying his body and soul slip away because of an already growing arousal. Large bony hands gently placed their self on the narrow hips that belonged to the adolescent and even though they had gotten placed there for the purpose of removing the teen from his lap, they made Ciel moan deeply.

Sebastian hissed softly as the boy's bottom rocked into the already stiffening bulge beneath the priest garment and unwontedly his hands grabbed the moving hips more tightly. He couldn't believe that all it took for him to crumble, was for a boy to seat himself on his lap so sensually.

But deep down, the priest already knew, that this wasn't just some kind of boy. He was the boy of his dreams… He was the subject of his every sinful thought and dream and he was the only desire for him to conquer.

"Father…" A slick tongue slid up the priest's throat before it halted at his earlobe where teeth and lips greedily nipped at it. Sebastian arched his back only slightly and he craned his neck submissively to grant the boy more access.

"W-we need to stop… Before we can't a-anymore." The priest whispered, fingernails digging harshly into the boy's hips. He didn't miss the shudder that seemed to travel through the teen's body. Next to the painful grip on his hips, Ciel had also enjoyed the submissive begging for him to stop… This was going better than he could ever have dreamt of it to go and it was only logical that the priest had been longing for him as well for quite some time.

"It's already too late… Father… The devil's hands have grasped you within temptation already…" Ciel snickered mischievously before he pulled away from the older man's ear. When their eyes met they both stirred for a split second. The realization of what was going on and more importantly with 'who' it was going on with, made them both linger on the border of desire and disgust. Well, for the teen it was more a border of desire and more desire. The grey haired male couldn't remember when he had started to long for the priest… Very likely it had begun when he had been aware of emotions of fondness and they only grew as he found out about the blissful ability to orgasm and long for someone.

"Father… I've wanted to do this with you for so long…" The soft whisper chimed attractively off the wooden walls of the tiny booth and Sebastian could only hold still as he eyed the beautiful human being in front and on top of him.

All the filthy fantasies he had tried so hard to press back into that dark spot in his heart now seemed to burst out all at once. This beautiful underage boy… His probably virgin body and his will to fully 'give' himself towards the priest, made the so said man just shudder in guilty delight.

He knew it would be a sin.. And a huge one also. He knew he'd metaphorically spit on his nonexistent grave the day after tonight… He knew that his body and soul would be broken of the disgusting thing he would've done… He knew, he was about to sin.

With an animalistic grunt which surprised Ciel slightly, the priest grabbed the back of the boy's neck before harshly pulling him towards himself.

"Father…" He gasped, his lips already plump with arousal, as the priest neared that whorish mouth with his stern one.

"… Can I kiss you?" Sebastian whispered huskily to the young man's lips. His hot breath mingled with the other's sensually as both their eyes lid as they could only gaze at one another's mouth they oh so craved for.

Ciel could only moan as a reply, he knew he didn't need to pronounce a 'yes' for the priest to understand. The slate grey haired boy held his breath and his heart skipped a beat when the taller male pulled him closer towards him.

When their lips met, in all their warmth and softness, Ciel couldn't hold back the loud mewl that escaped from his swanlike throat.

Sebastian shivered in delight as he kissed the boy on his lap. The skinny small body in his arms willingly arched into him. He tasted of vanilla… An innocent yet thick flavor which Sebastian had been fond of every since a child.

With a soft moan Ciel boldly hooked his arms around the taller male's neck and pulled them both even closer. The heat of the priest's body easily penetrated the clothing of the boy and it made them press even closer towards another.

As large hands greedily roamed over the small bony back, Ciel knew he wanted to pace up things very quickly and he pulled back from the delicious tasting lips with a slight pout.

"T-take it off." The young voice urged on and he stretched out his arms above him. It didn't take long before Sebastian understood what the boy had meant and he eagerly hooked his fingers underneath his shirt, dragging it up and flipping it aside as it had left the pale and beautiful upper body of Ciel.

The priest couldn't help but pause as he took in the sight before him. The grey haired male was even skinnier than he had thought him to be… But gorgeous nevertheless. His skin was milky white and the erect little buds were colored a bright aroused pink. A large hand almost gingerly rested itself on the boy's chest before it dragged to the side.

Ciel hummed as the priest started to flick his index finger over his left nipple and he comfortable leaned back on the man's lap, allowing him more comfortable access. His small hands grabbed Sebastian's knees to keep balance and his legs automatically fell open on his lap.

A groan slipped from Sebastian's lips as he watched the beautiful boy open up so willingly on his lap and he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from losing control. Instead he chose to play a bit more with the pink bud he had found on his chest. He loved how each flick, twitch and pinch would make the boy mewl and cry out little whimpers of delight.

"Nnn…" Was all he could out at the time and he could feel his member grow quickly. It had been forever since his last erection… let alone his last orgasm and except for the occasional morning wood, there hadn't been anything going on 'down there' for a decade.

"Ah, Father…" Their eyes met once again and the priest couldn't help but mentally cower at the sly sneer and the mischievous gaze that got thrown towards him.

"Don't call me that…" The holy man whispered before he bend down towards the boy on his lap, his hands holding tightly onto his back to make sure he didn't drop off his lap. When his nose came to rest on the heaving chest in front of him, he shivered when smelling the delicious scent of the boy… Vanilla… and some cinnamon. Delicious.

"Why not… Father?" Ciel teasingly asked as his fingers automatically started to tangle the soft black strands of Sebastian's slightly long hair. The priest paused for only a second, noticing how the boy in his lap tensed in anticipation of his next move… He then stuck out his tongue and flatly dragged it over the boy's chest.

"Ah!" Ciel twitched on his lap when the thick hot tongue dragged casually over his burning skin.

"Because… It is only confronting me with my current sinning." The young male chuckled halfheartedly before he hissed and clenched his grip on the priest's hair when so called man boldly licked his left nipple.

"Y-you're such a coward in denial… Sebastian." Ciel spoke his name with much delight, secretly enjoying the sound of the French tones rolling off his tongue. An uncharacteristically chuckle left the priest's mouth and it made the hairs of Ciel's back stand upright. The sound had been devilishly attractive, the deepness of it had rumbled from his ears right down to the throbbing arousal in his pants.

Who knew a voice could be such a turn-on?

Sebastian nipped at the pink bud hungrily, the popping sounds filled the empty church sinfully, and after a gently scraping of perfect white teeth on sensitive burning skin, the mouth traveled away towards the other nipple.

"Oh… Fu-" Ciel started as the ministrations just continued on and on.

"Hush… Don't curse." The priest interrupted him ironically before left the pink bud for what it was and traveled his hot mouth upwards towards the deliciously swan-like throat that arched sensually for him.

"You're… mistreating an underage boy in church.. I don't think a curse would hurt…" Ciel whispered amusingly but his face went serious in no time when the priest started to nip and lick onto his Adam's apple. As the smaller boy arched beautifully in the arms of the priest, his eyes rolled back into its sockets by the absolute pleasure that came from that suspiciously experienced mouth.

"I am merely a sinner in denial." The words sounded perfectly impure to the young male's ears and he boldly started to rock his hips and bottom into the man's lap. A grin appeared on his flustered face as he could feel an obviously hard object poking into the soft flesh of his buttocks.

"Ah… You're hard." He pointed out the obvious as he dry humped the man that was still nipping and licking on his white throat.

"Not for long if you keep moving like that…" With a slight pout Ciel stopped in his motions and pulled harshly on the man's head of hair. Sebastian hissed by the slight sting of it but rolled up his crimson hazed eyes to meet the demonical blue ones.

"Let's skip the foreplay, Sebastian. I just want you to fuck my brains out. Right here. Right now." The priest wasn't sure if he should be growling in delight or cowering in disgust by such bold words spoken by a sixteen year old but his body soon decided on its own. With much strength he pushed the young male from his lap and before Ciel could even start to become confused, the priest started to unbuckle the teen's belt. His hands trembled pathetically and his panting only increased… He wanted this boy and he wanted him now. His arousal felt as if it was about to blow and he feverously tugged on the tight black jeans that hugged those narrow bony hips.

"Turn around." Ciel's stomach sunk by those two words he had dreamt of the priest to say and eagerly he turned around with his jeans hugging his spread ankles.

Sebastian hummed deeply at the sight before him. The skinny boy leaned against the wooden wall with his forearms, his forehead rested on the limbs almost comfortably. His back arched beautifully as his tight bottom stuck out seductively. A pair of tight black boxers hugged the fleshy mounds as well as the plump bulge.

The priest bit his lip harshly to prevent a complimenting 'fuck' to slip from his lips and instead he raised himself from the small wooden bench. All that had been human and pure inside of him had slipped away with much ease… He would've never believed that all it would take, to bring out the animal inside, would be this devilishly attractive boy.

Sebastian's tall height prevented him from being able to stand fully upright in the booth, so with arched back he placed himself behind the boy, resting one forearm against the wall next to Ciel's.

The grey haired male visibly stirred when Sebastian nipped at his ear and meanwhile slipped a large hand down his boxers from behind.

"Hm y-yeah… like that." Filthy words spilled with ease from those whorish lips and the priest willingly started to massage one of the firm cheeks.

"What do you want me to do… Ciel?" The taller male whispered into the boy's ear, sensually and uncharacteristically and he teasingly slipped a finger over the virgin entrance that was beautifully exposed because of the spread legs. The young boy twitched and moaned pleasantly by the teasing prodding.

"I want you… to… take me like no one has ever been taken before… I want you to make me scream your name on the top of my lungs… I want you to make me not be able to sit or walk properly for the next few days. I want you inside of me, Sebastian. I want you." Sebastian hummed in delight and closed his eyes for a second as he paused in his movements. He had to take a deep breath to control his shaking body and to prevent himself from raping the willing boy with much hurt and violence.

"Let's prep you up, shall we?" The priest spoke cunningly as he pulled his right hand out of the boxers and instead pulled them down until they strapped around the boy's spread knees. He then brought up his right hand to Ciel's face and rudely pressed index and middle finger into the already panting mouth. With a surprise muffled 'huh' Ciel started to suckle on the two digits inside of his hot and moist cavern. He eagerly slid his tongue around them, coating a thick amount of saliva on the skin. As he slicked his muscle between the two fingers, the priest pressed inside further until the boy gagged, but he didn't seem to mind. The priest had made him gag on purpose, loving the sight and the sounds of the submissive young boy, mewling at his every move.

Heat rose up even more as Ciel noticed the priest's left hand place itself flat on his tight abdomen. The hand then slowly slid down, fingers caressing every contour of muscle and bone before eventually they boldly grabbed the hard length that stood up proudly between the boy's legs.

"Hmmm." Ciel moaned around the fingers and a fevourus frown rested upon his beautiful face when Sebastian slowly dragged his hand over the hard and soft lid.

The priest himself by now was rock hard and it took all his will to not just pound himself inside that virgin entrance exposed freely.

"Enough…" Sebastian growled almost angrily before he pulled his fingers from the teen's mouth.

"Unn… Come on… Hurry up already." Ciel complained as the priest's slick fingertips prodded at the hot ring of muscle that greedily wanted to be filled.

But as impatient as Ciel was, as willing Sebastian was and without further undue he slid his middle finger passed the tight ringed muscle. The teen moaned loudly and threw his head back onto his shoulders when his virgin entrance got entered for the first time. It felt strange, the sensation of being filled by a squirming finger and for a split second he started to worry about getting thorn apart by the large member of Sebastian.

But his worrying soon made place for blinding pleasure as the priest started to move his other hand up and down slowly over his rock hard shaft. He barely noticed when the taller male pressed his finger further inside slowly. He made sure the teen was too preoccupied with the treating of his needy member and Sebastian continued to jack him off teasingly slow.

As his hand came up, he flung his thumb over the slit and collected the small amount of precum he found there. He shortly prodded the tip of the teen's head whilst pushing further inside the hot and tight cavern and his ears perked at the lovely mewls and whimpers Ciel allowed to escape.

The boy's legs trembled because of the arousal built up to heavily within him and he gasped when Sebastian teased his slick index finger on the little piece of skin that connected head to shaft on the bottom side of his arousal. He then went back to dragging his hot foreskin over the head and back down on a nearly unbearably slow pace.

"Oh Sebastian… Feels so… fucking good." The boy cursed boldly but the priest couldn't care less as his index finger was buried completely in the tight virgin hole. As he continued to jerk off the moaning teen, he buried his nose into the back of the boy's neck which now was exposed beautifully because of his head having sagged down weakly. When he started to add his middle finger into the cavern, he felt the boy stir and his by slight unease and he hungrily sunk his teeth into the pale flesh of his neck.

"Ah!" When the teen yelped by the pain of being bitten, the priest quickly pushed the second digit completely inside, using the distraction of 'other' pain to his advantage.

"Bastard…" Ciel hissed weakly and panted heavily as the tall male prodded inside of him, dragged his fist over his shaft and suckled on the bite mark he had left.

The amount of ministrations going on with his body was nearly too much to take and the teen felt as if he would blow at any given moment. The heat inside of him felt unbearable and his lungs had seemed to worn down during the tiring event.

The stretching and pleasuring continued for several minutes until the priest could hear by the whimpers and weak pants of the teen that he was 'ready' and it was then that he pulled out both his fingers, let go of the throbbing erection and pulled back from the sweaty neck he had been devouring.

"Turn around and get on your knees." Ciel weakly complied as he turned around towards the man. The sight of his hazed eyes, the light blue having darkened multiply shades because of pleasure, made the priest shiver pleasurably. Heavily the teen plumped down on his bare knees and looked up almost innocently to the man whom towered above him.

As Sebastian gazed at the boy, sitting on his knees in front of him, looking up at him like a tamed panther, waiting for its next command, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Blow me." He whispered, his voice hoarse with arousal as his erection had been throbbing painfully for the last half hour.

Ciel nodded as he bit down on his full bottom lip before trembling hands reached out to the black dressed pants in front of him. The sound of the zipper being undone filled the small booth and Sebastian leaned against the wall casually, his back arched and shoulders hunched because of the low roof.

When soft hot hands crept inside his opened pants, rather than pull them down, the priest held his breath in anticipation. Soon the teen had found the throbbing length and he flung it out without embarrassment.

"You're big…" He mumbled sluttishly as he gazed at the stiff red cock in front of his face. His right hand loosely held the base of the member, as his left hand rested on the priest's hipbone for support.

"Skip the compliments. Just suck it." Ciel flicked his eyes up and he grinned devilishly towards the priest. Sebastian chuckled slyly as his persona had seemed to have swapped places because of arousal and when Ciel opened those flushed lips the tall man could only hold his breath and dig his fingernails in the wooden wall behind him.

As another shiver had ran down the boy's spine he then bended forward and gingerly took the angry red head between his moist lips. The priest hummed by the sensation and he closed his eyes to focus as much as he could on the feeling. But when the teen pulled back, only to dart out his tongue towards the aroused skin, he couldn't help but crack his eyes back open. He wanted to see every bit of what this boy was doing to him and how he looked as he did.

Ciel lapped at the cock like a kitten, the sensation felt more annoying than pleasurable as the lack of friction was not wished for at that time and boldly the priest grabbed a handful of slate grey hair.

"Don't make me make you choke on it." He whispered impatiently and their eyes met almost daringly.

"See if I care…" The teen teasingly dared and he groaned in satisfaction when the priest indeed decided to see if he cared. He dominantly pulled his head towards his hips and the hot moist cavern easily opened up for the large arousal, angrily penetrating him.

"Hm… Ciel…" The priest moaned the angelic name as he thrust into the hot mouth with much delight. It felt wonderful to say the least. The saliva and the hot soft walls of his mouth, gripping every inch of his hard length as he would push in and pull out was indescribable. He could feel the tip of his head bump into the back of Ciel's throat with every thrust of his hips but the boy seemed to refuse to gag. The frown on his beautiful face, teary eyes squeezed shut tightly and the silent 'un's made him aware that the young male had some difficulty taking his whole length in, so brutally.

"You think it's moist enough?" The priest whispered sensually as he kept fucking the mouth.

"Or do you want me to drill a hole in the back of your head with this?" Ciel moaned loudly at the demonic words spoken by the normally so innocent priest and he placed both hands on the man's thrusting hips. His throat ached and tears stung the corners of his eyes, but he didn't care, he wanted this man to hurt him, inside and out.

The older man quickly took the hint and after another harsh thrust which made the teen cough, he pulled back.

"Turn a-"

"Yeah yeah, I got the drill." Ciel moodily spoke and got up, turned back around in his previous position. Sebastian shakingly stepped forward and rested his left hand on the fleshy mound of the boy's bottom, his thumb pulling at the flesh to open up the entrance even more. With his right hand he held the throbbing length and as he started to prod the circled muscle of the boy with the tip of his cock he couldn't help but take a shuddering breath.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Fuck yes, I'm ready… Don't be such an awkward prick." Ciel whispered towards the wall, his forehead resting against the folded arms that placed themselves against the wall for balance.

Sebastian realized this would be the final step to absolute sin and he doubted he 'd ever be forgiven or he'd able to repent for fucking an underage boy in church. But the throbbing need between his legs and the years of guilty longing for this teen made sure he didn't change his mind.

The priest snickered at the teen's flared up temperament and he started to press the head of his length against the small entrance. The slickness of saliva and the earlier stretching did seem to work miracles and within the next few second he had buried his head inside the ring of muscles.

"O-oh… Oh Sebastian… So… fucking… big." The boy breathily moaned as his back arched uncomfortably when his virgin entrance tried to get used to the new size of filling.

The older male himself took a deep breath when his needy member got embraced so tightly, almost painfully and only the thought of burying deeper inside made him want to spent his orgasm inside of this teen right now. Sebastian grabbed both of the boy's cheeks and squeezed them tightly, pulling them apart before his hips pressed forwards slowly.

"Aaah… Sebas… tian…" Ciel clenched his jaws by the hurt of getting filled with something that to virgin standards was absolutely huge. He couldn't believe his dream was coming true… Sebastian being his first was all he ever wanted ever since he laid eyes on that man.

"F-fu…" The priest's curse wavered into the thick heavy air of the small booth as he got buried completely to the base, inside the unbearable tightness of the teen's cavern. The muscles twitched and shifted to adjust to the size and as they both stood there, panting and moaning without even moving, they both realized it wouldn't take long for them to spent orgasm.

Ciel took a shuddering breath when the priest started to pull out of him, leaving only the head inside before slowly pushing back inside. The simple slow paced motion felt ridiculously pleasurably and he couldn't believe the small amount of pain it had caused for him. It could be more described as discomfort, rather than ache.

Sebastian leaned over the boy's naked back as he placed his large bony hands against the wall in front of him. He then leaned down the Ciel's ear and licked the shell of it boldly. The boy hissed by the ministrations and Goosebumps covered his entire body as the priest started to fuck him slowly, his every breath and pant sounded seductively into the shell of his ear and the boy moaned in delight.

"Oh… yeah…" Ciel's lips went slightly agape and a groan fell from them when Sebastian caught them with his'. The uncomfortable angle in which he had to bend his head didn't bother neither of them. Instead their lips clashed and tongues started to entwine hungrily with one another as the priest rocked his hips into the boy's bottom.

Ciel frowned irritated and he bit harshly onto the taller man's bottom lip. The priest hissed and pulled back before meeting the dark blue eyes with his own crimson ones.

"Fuck me harder." The teen whined childishly and seductively pushed back his hips into Sebastian's when he had moved forward to enter him. The both moaned at the intensity of the rough meeting of bottom and cock.

"As you wish." The black haired male spoke before pushing back from the wall and grabbing the boy's narrow and bony hips. He pulled his member out, teasingly slow and made sure to only leave the tip of the head inside of the teen. He waited… patiently for the boy to give any sign of confusion or annoyance and when he indeed looked behind him with a scowl on his beautiful face, Sebastian just smirked and slapped himself inside harshly.

"Ah!" The teen yelped in surprise as he got entered harshly, the sound of bottom slapping against pelvis filled the silent church.

"Harder?" The priest mockingly asked and arched an eyebrow when Ciel nodded eagerly as he faced the wall once again.

"Yes. Fuck me harder." The taller male once again pulled out almost completely, waited for a second and then slammed himself back inside that deliciously tight cavern.

"Harder?" He smirked uncharacteristically to the boy's back.

"Yes, harder." Sebastian already liked where this was going and as he once again entered the boy roughly, a shiver rolled down his spine. The tightness and the absolute hotness eating away at his throbbing arousal made the hairs on the back of his neck stand upright with utter delight.

"Harder?"

"Harder." He repeated the process quicker this time and asked him right away the same question. The teen eagerly complied and answered the same answer.

Before they even realized, the animalistic 'love making' had begun and as Sebastian continued to pound into the teen roughly, Ciel cried out louder and louder with each thrust.

"Harder! Harder! Harder!" He nearly whined the words and his voice broke by the pleasurably sensation of being fucked raw.

The priest groaned as he could already feel orgasm nearing. The cavern that took him in so greedily, nearly sucking his length deeper inside with each thrust, and the beautiful voice crackling by greedy lust made the man lose control.

His long fingers dug painfully into the boy's hips, but the teen didn't care, nor did he even feel the hurt of fingernails digging into his skin.

"Ooooooh" A long hearty moan fell from the boy's lips as the taller male continued to pound into him on a quick pace. The pale back of the teen glistened because of the layer of sweat, heavy pants made his ribcage expand as chest and back heaved with every breath. Fingers crooked attractively onto the wooden walls, fingernails scraping over the surface, desperate to hold onto something as he got flung forward with each thrust.

"Oh! Sebas! Sebastian!" Ciel threw his head back, locks of slate grey hair messily touched the middle of his back. The dark strands were a beautiful contrast to the pale bony back and the priest groaned deeply.

This wouldn't last long… He realized and quickly grabbed the boy's aching member. It was still rock hard, to both their delight and the priest started to jack him off quickly and roughly. With each thrust inside him, his hand would move up and the perfect rhythmic harmony of fucking and jacking made the teen lose self-control.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Sebastian! Harder!… More! Please! I need more!" The incoherent jerking of the boy's legs notified the taller male that orgasm was nearing and he made sure to keep up with his pace perfectly.

"… coming. Sebastian, I'm coming! Oh God!" The priest mentally grieved for his lord's name being spoken by an orgasming boy but when the tight muscles hugging his length started to twitch and tighten incoherently he forgot everything.

"… Ah… Ciel!" He much more humbly worded as he felt the boy orgasm into his hand. A long hearty groan slipped from the teens lips as his pleasure had built up to a huge pile of bliss before exploding into a million tickles of utter delight. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to burst open with pleasure before they all waved towards the center of his orgasm, bursting out into pearly fluid that now smeared the bony hand that was of Sebastian.

The sight and sound of the boy orgasming was all it took for the priest to fall over the edge of sinful pleasure and with a groaning of the teen's name he buried himself deep inside the boy for one last time. The most wonderful feeling he had experienced ever busted it out of his senses and for a second nothing mattered anymore. He couldn't think, see, breath not hear and his heart even skipped a few beats by the intensity of the orgasm. When he fell back down to earth he lazily rode out his orgasm, foolishly trying to expand the duration of the wonderful feeling, but the moment was gone… And all that was left was the wonderful aftertaste of a pleasurable storm of bliss.

They both slowly came back to the present time and setting and as they both kept panting heavily, the priest pulled out of the boy before plumping down onto the wooden bench behind him.

Ciel's knees buckled harshly and the boy made sure to quickly plump down onto the man's lap, resulting in a surprised stirring from the priest. But the older male soon embraced the boy on his lap and he leaned back against the wall, neck craned.

The teen crawled into his lap and chest comfortably and a smirk fell on his beautiful lips as endorphins soothed his mind for a moment.

"I guess the sinner has become the sinned." Sebastian grimaced at the words and looked down at the small teen resting naked on his lap.

"That isn't even grammatically correct." The priest sourly claimed as their eyes met. His gorgeous blue eyes had once again returned to the cunning light shade and a shiver rolled down Sebastian's spine.

"Yeah well… The devil still accomplished to make you sin."

"Ah… You could call it that." A silence lingered between them before the teen broke it.

"Will you ever be able to repent?" The priest thought about this, genuinely worried about what to do with the sins he had commit this night.

"Perhaps an eternity in Hell is worth a night with you." A slight blush lingered on the boy's cheeks and he nuzzled closer towards the tall priest's chest.

"… How about more than one eternity?" Sebastian grimaced as the boy looked up to him but he already knew he had fallen. There was no way he would be able to keep his hands off this little delight… This pleasure… Had grasped him into the pits of sin and filth with much ease.

So Sebastian could only guess… That this boy was a Devil's Child after all.

**THE END.**

* * *

****Stop fapping for a minute and review, kaythxbai!

PS. I luuuurve you all.


End file.
